Je me marie avec ton petit-ami imaginaire
by sheerlay
Summary: Hermione Granger se marie et sa cousine n'a jamais rencontré le dit fiancé. La veille du mariage, Tamara Granger raconte à Hermione qu'elle sort avec Drago Malfoy et qu'il est beaucoup plus charmant que le fiancé sûrement laid d'Hermione. ONESHOT


**I'm Marrying your Imaginary Boyfriend – Wolf Blossom French Translation**

**Je me marie avec ton petit-ami imaginaire**

Résumé : Hermione Granger se marie et sa cousine n'a jamais rencontré le dit fiancé. La veille du mariage, Tamara Granger raconte à Hermione qu'elle sort avec Drago Malfoy et qu'il est beaucoup plus charmant que le fiancé sûrement « laid » d'Hermione. ONESHOT

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Je ne détiens pas l'histoire, elle appartient à Wolf Blossom qui me laisse généreusement la traduire ! Seule cette traduction m'appartient.

xx.

« BORDEEEEEEL, » s'écria une femme aux cheveux de jais tandis qu'elle s'emparait de la main d'Hermione Granger. « ÇA C'EST UN DIAMANT ! »

Celle qui fut un temps la fille aux cheveux touffus et aux dents de cheval souria narquoisement, méticuleusement à sa cousine _bien-aimée_. Le sourire railleur était un art que son fiancé lui avait enseigné durant leurs sept années communes à l'école des sorciers. La présente magnifique, sublime, divine jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, avec des dents parfaitement blanches et de longues et soyeuses boucles arracha sa main de celle de sa cousine.

« Je sais, » Hermione n'a jamais été douée avec la modestie. « Il ne me donne que le meilleur ».

Tamara Granger, la cousine paternelle d'Hermione, échangea un regard mauvais avec sa cadette, Samara. « Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais rencontré ton « merveilleux » fiancé, Her-mio-ne ? » (N/T : prononcé Her-my-on-knee en anglais)  
Samara prononça chaque syllabe du prénom de sa cousine. « Depuis combien de temps vous êtes fiancés ?

« La remise des diplômes, » Hermione haussa les épaules tout en continuant d'emballer ses affaires. Elle allait se marier le lendemain et son futur beau-père lui avait demandé que ses affaires soit emballées … il allait envoyer son majordome pour récupérer ses affaires – juste pour qu'elle ne retrouve pas _sans vêtements_ le lendemain après que son fils la ramène à la maison.

« Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on jamais vu ? » souria dédaigneusement Tamara. « Est-ce parce qu'il est un gremlin* comme la créature avec un nez de travers, des dents déformée, un dos bossu, avec un pénis sous-développé ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil puis fit une pause de quelques secondes. « Son pénis est probablement _sur_développé. Seul Dieu sait à quel point cette chose est monstrueuse. »

La mâchoire de Tamara et de Samara se décrocha avant qu'elles éclatent de rire. « Surdéveloppé ? Oh Seigneur Hermione, » Tamara s'essuya les yeux, « ton fiancé n'a rien à envier au pénis de mon copain… »

Hermione arrêta d'empaqueter. « Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit-ami… »

Samara jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur : « Moi non plus… Qui est-ce ? »

Tamara lança un regard aux deux filles. « Et bien… nous voulions garder le secret mais j'imagine qu'on ne peut plus ! Son nom est Drago Malfoy, c'est le PDG des entreprises Cobra… »

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « Sérieusement ? Depuis combien de temps sortez-vous ensemble ? »

Samara hocha la tête au moment où sa cousine posa la question. _Elle _n'était pas au courant que sa sœur sortait avec le plus sexy des hommes … ce n'était pas juste ! Comment Tamara a-t-elle pu attraper une bête comme lui …? Samara en voulait une, peut-être Drago avait un cousin auquel Tamara pourrait être présentée !

"Un an et demi," dit Tamara avec son sourire suffisant, " il m'offre et me prodigue des cadeaux coûteux et je parie que Drakie-chou peut se permettre un diamant beaucoup plus gros que le tien".

Hermione grogna. "Ma bague a une valeur sentimentale. Peut-être que Monsieur Malfoy est avec toi parce que tu écartes tes jambes trop facilement ?"

« Au moins, j'ai de l'action. Tu as toujours été une putain de none durant toute notre enfance. Et maintenant tu te crois supérieure parce que tu es allée dans cette putain d'école dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. J'ai googlé Poudlard et **rien** n'est apparu. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. "C'est prestigieux".

"ARGH!" Tamara gronda. "Tu es seulement jalouse que je sorte avec Drago!"

"Oui," Hermione retourna distraitement emballer ses affaires, "Je suis _tellement_ jalouse Tam…"

"NE M'APPELLE PAS TAM!"

"Seigneur, tu me donnes mal à la tête," Hermione se massa les tempes, " Vas-tu la fermer ? Si tu ne peux pas, alors s'il te plaît vas-t-en, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une migraine la nuit précédant mon mariage.

Tamara marmonna quelques mots incohérents avant d'attraper le bras de sa sœur et de la traîner hors de la chambre de sa cousine. "Elle est tellement jalouse que j'ai un petit ami canon, sexy, intelligent et riche alors qu'elle, elle va épouser le bossu de Notre-Dame. »

_.xx._

_"Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour," Hermione prit une grande respiration tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans la limousine au coté de son témoin, Ginny Weasley et de ses deux demoiselles d'honneur, Tamara et Samara Granger (faveur qu'elle a faite à sa maman qui l'a réprimandée)._

_« Tu vas y arriver, » Ginny enlaça son amie, « Nous sommes tous là prêts. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ont réussi à convaincre ton fiancé de prendre Harry et Ron comme témoins."_

_Hermione fit les gros yeux. « Je pense qu'il a été forcé de le faire – ton clan s'est probablement ligué contre lui. »_

_Ginny eût un fou rire. « C'est probable… » Puis elle se tourna vers Tamara. Ginny avait entendu raconter que Tamara sortait avec Drago Malfoy, son ex-camarade d'école, par sa meilleure amie Hermione. Elle ri beaucoup quand elle l'entendit. « Est-ce que ton copain vient ?"_

Tamara sursauta."Hein?"

"Drago," répéta Ginny impatiemment, "Est-ce que ton type vient?"

Tamara ronchonna. « Ce n'est pas un _type _et non il ne viendra pas ! Je l'ai invité mais il doit aller en Suisse pour une réunion d'affaires urgente avec son père. »

« Oh, » Ginny souria ironiquement, « Quel dommage hein ? »

« Ouais ! » La voix de Tamara s'éleva, « J'aurais _adoré_ voir les regards sur vos visages si **mon** petit-ami sexy arrivait. »

"Dommage," marmonnèrent Hermione et Ginny simultanément. Peu après, la porte de la limousine fut ouverte par les deux meilleurs amis d'Hermione et témoins du fiancé d'Hermione : Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley derrière eux, se tenait le meilleur homme, Blaise Zabini.

"Etes-vous prêtes ?" s'enquit Harry alors qu'Hermione inclinait la tête. Elle rabattit son voile sur sa tête et Harry aida les jeunes femmes à sortir de la limousine une par une.

« As-tu entendu que la cousine d'Hermione sort avec Drago Malfoy ? » déclara Ginny bruyamment alors qu'elle rejoignait Blaise, son petit ami depuis longtemps qui allait marcher avec elle jusqu'à l'autel avant l'entrée tant attendue d'Hermione.

Ron haussa les sourcils alors que Samara prenait place à ses cotés. « Sérieux ? La fouine ? »

Harry était embarrassé. "Nous l'avons tous appelé le furet à l'école, c'était des conneries…"

Les muscles du visage de Tamara se contractèrent. « POURQUOI voudriez-vous appeler mon copain un FURET de toute façon ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Peut-être parce qu'il en est un ? Petit bâtard impoli qu'il est – comment t'es tu casée avec lui ?"

Tamara souleva ses cheveux, "Je suis juste géniale."

« Oh oui, » Blaise marmonna pince-sans-rire, « Depuis _des années _j'ai entendu le chapitre racontant à quel point sa copine est géniale. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione. « Je suis **tellement **enchanté de finalement la rencontrer aujourd'hui. C'est un plaisir….réellement, Mademoiselle Granger."

Harry toussa et Ginny dût retenir son rire. "La marche nuptiale commence!" cria Ginny. "Hermione, où est ton père?"

Comme par magie, John Granger apparu de nulle part, vêtu de son smoking. « Sommes-nous prêts ? Ma citrouille, tu es magnifique."

Hermione souria puis embrassa la joue de son père. « Merci papa… allons-y!"

_.xx._

On avait demandé à Drago de ne pas du tout se retourner pendant la marche nuptiale, ça le tuait intérieurement. Il entendit la musique, sentit ses copains approcher derrière lui et les demoiselles d'honneur prendre leurs places juste à deux pas d'où le podium était et il pouvait _voir _la robe blanche de sa fiancée du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle arrivait à hauteur de l'estrade mais il lui était interdit de la regarder. D'après une tradition de la famille Malfoy, les demoiselles d'honneurs devaient se déplacer et rester derrière le fiancé et les témoins derrière la promise : pour signifier l'union et le partage entre les futurs mari et femme.

Finalement, après les vœux échangés, Drago se tourna enfin pour voir sa belle et rougissante promise.

« Tu es magnifique. » chuchota-t-il.

Hermione souria timidement. « Merci… ». Du coin de l'oeil elle pouvait voir Tamara avec un sourire suffisant. _J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas encore vu le visage de mon mari …_ pensa Hermione pince-sans-rire.

« Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour être les témoins de l'union de cet homme, » le prêtre se tourna vers Drago, « et de cette femme,» il se tourna vers Hermione, « dans la maison de Dieu par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais… »

Les dix secondes d'attentes débutèrent. Drago ne pouvait que regarder Hermione qui le fixait, mordillant ses lèvres, taquine. Il voulait la ravir ici et maintenant mais il savait qu'il y avait un temps pour ça. Il a attendu sept années pour l'avoir et deux années de plus pour l'épouser et maintenant, ça allait enfin se produire : Hermione Jean Granger allait enfin devenir Hermione Jean Malfoy – et le monde la connaîtrait en tant que Mme. Dragonis Lucius Malfoy…

_Ca__ sonne vraiment sexy_. Pensait-il béatement. Battant des paupières, Hermione se lécha la lèvre inférieure.

« Je te veux, » articula-t-elle d'une manière sexy et il leva un sourcil.

«Ce soir ...» articula-t-il en retour.

« Et les alliances? »

Drago sortit de sa rêverie et regarda le prêtre. "Pardonnez-moi?" _C'était rapide_ ... pensa Drago.

La voix du ministre était monotone. "Les alliances, monsieur ..."

"Ah ... oui ..." Drago rougit d'embarras alors qu'il s'écartait d'un pas d'Hermione pour obtenir les anneaux de Blaise qui les avait. L'église se mit à rire de bon cœur.

Le ministre sourit. "Voulez-vous, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger Jean prendre cet homme ici présent comme légitime époux ? Pour l'aimer, et le chérir dans la maladie et dans la santé, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?"

Hermione sourit tendrement à Drago. «Je le veux ..."

"Et voulez-vous, Monsieur Dragonis Lucius Malfoy-" Un halètement fut entendu et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Tamara. Drago tourna lentement sa tête pour savoir d'où le bruit venait et manqua le sourire supérieur que sa femme envoya à sa cousine. Le ministre souleva un sourcil avant de continuer, «Voulez-vous, Monsieur Dragonis Lucius Malfoy prendre cette femme ici présente pour légitime épouse? Pour l'aimer et le chérir dans la maladie et dans la santé, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? "

Il hocha la tête à Drago qui positionna l'anneau auprès de l'auriculaire gauche d'Hermione :

« L'anneau nuptial est le symbole extérieur d'une grâce intérieure et spirituelle, signifiant l'union de cet homme et de cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Prions. Bénis Ô Seigneur, le don de ses alliances que ceux qui les portent demeurent en paix et en ta faveur. Amen… »

Drago souria amoureusement à sa femme, « En signe et en gage de notre foi constante et notre amour éternel, avec cet anneau, je t'épouse ..." Il glissa l'alliance à son doigt et la regarda dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent, «Qu'il te garde toujours dans mon cœur et esprit lorsque nous sommes loin de l'autre. Amen."

Le ministre acquiesça aux paroles d'Hermione qui répéta exactement ce que Drago avait dit.

"En signe et en gage de notre foi constante et notre amour éternel, avec cet anneau, je t'épouse ..."

Drago sentit le glissement de la l'alliance froide sur son doigt, et il sentait que sa vie devenait complète. «Qu'il te garde toujours dans mon cœur et esprit quand nous sommes loin de l'autre. Amen."

"Maintenant, répétez après moi, » Le ministre tourna sa tête vers Drago puis vers Hermione, «Prends et portes cet anneau comme un signe de nos vœux de mariage ..."

Drago fut le premier: «Prends et portes cet anneau comme un signe de nos vœux de mariage ..."

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade, « Prends et portes cet anneau comme un signe de nos vœux de mariage ..."

Le ministre poursuivi: «Et notre amour fidèle l'un pour l'autre."

"Et notre amour fidèle l'un pour l'autre."

"Et notre amour fidèle l'un pour l'autre."

"Avec cette anneau, je t'épouse, avec mon corps je t'honore et je te fais don de tous mes biens." Le ministre termina et a attendit que la mariée et le marié finissent leurs prières.

"Avec cet anneau, je t'épouse avec mon corps, je t'honore et je te fais don de tous mes biens." Les yeux de Drago plongèrent dans ceux d'Hermione.

"Avec cet anneau, je t'épouse avec mon corps, je t'honore et je te fais don de tous mes biens. Amen… » Chuchota Hermione. Le ministre leva ses bras.

«Et maintenant, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés et au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit, je vous déclare mari et femme!" Le ministre sourit à Drago. "Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

La salle entière éclata en applaudissements alors que Drago soulevait le voile de sa femme et planta fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_.xx._

"Donc," souria narquoisement Hermione à Tamara plus tard ce soir là, pendant la réception. « Je vois que ton petit-ami a réussi à venir à mon mariage ? »

La bouche de Tamara s'ouvrit et se ferma comme un poisson hors de l'eau. « Ben…heu…tu vois… »

« Quel dommage, » Hermione se tapa le menton, « Durant les neuf dernières années depuis que je le connais, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il te connaissait. » La fille de Gryffondor haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi ça ?"

Samara était furieuse, elle lança un regard mauvais à sa soeur. « Tu m'as _menti _? »

« Hé les gens ! » Ginny débarqua. "Quelle journée incroyable! J'ai adoré la façon dont le copain de Samara _s'est_ finalement montré!"

Tamara gronda. "Est-ce que vous allez la fermer ? »

Les yeux de Ginny pétillèrent de méchanceté. "Mais c'est tellement dur ... qui aurait cru que ton copain reviendrait de Suisse plus tôt pour être au mariage de ta cousine!"

Hermione éclata de rire et rata le regard choqué qui traversa les yeux de Tamara. Des bras forts glissèrent autour de sa taille et un doux baiser fut déposé sur sa joue. "Hé beauté, "la voix de Drago était comme de l'or liquide. "Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?"

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent dangereusement. «Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu sortais avec ma cousine ici présente? Elle m'avait dit que tu n'allais pas réussir à venir à mon mariage parce que tu étais à une réunion d'affaires en Suisse?"

"TAIS TOI !" hurla Tamara.

Ginny tapota le bras de Drago. «Je suis heureuse que tu es choisi la meilleure Granger."

Drago haussa un sourcil vers Tamara. "Quand est-ce que je suis avec toi?"

«JE VOUS HAIS TOUS!" hurla Tamara dans un accès de colère et quitta la pièce, Samara la suivant de très près. Le trio explosa de rire et Hermione devait se tenir les côtes parce qu'elles lui faisaient tellement mal.

« Elle m'a dit hier que tu sortais avec elle. Je voulais lui rire au nez mais _Dieu_,je voulais **encore **plus voir son expression quand elle t'aurait vu à la cérémonie. » Hermione repris difficilement sa respiration.  
Drago roula des yeux. "Il n'existe aucune Granger au monde qui ne me veuille."

Hermione s'arrêta de rire et Ginny saisit l'occasion pour partir. « N'est-ce pas ? » Hermione haussa un sourcil. « _Je _ne suis pas-une-Granger qui te veux."

"Oh vraiment?"

Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou. "Je suis une Malfoy qui te veux-_Mrs._ Malfoy qui plus est. »

Se penchant en avant, les yeux de Drago brillèrent diaboliquement alors qu'il attirait son corps plus près. Je vais vous faire crier mon nom ce soir _Mme Malfoy_."

Hermione se pencha à son tour et lècha ses lèvres. « Sauf si je te fais crier en premier… »

Et à l'extérieur de la salle de réception se tenait Tamara Granger, hurlant et maudissant à quel point le monde était injuste.

_.xx._

* Si on en croit Wikipédia, un Gremlin est une créature imaginaire farceuse de la taille d'un lutin, avec une prédilection pour la mécanique. Vous imaginez Drago comme ça ? Moi non ^^


End file.
